The Conqueror
by TaylaNovak
Summary: The rebellion in Skyrim is but a small shower compared to the monstrous storm that is descending on the province. Soon, the Imperials, the Stormcloaks, the Thalmor, will all fall to the might of the Destroyer of Empires, the Enslaver of Races, the Ravager of Realms, the great...Conqueror. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The rebellion in Skyrim is but a small shower compared to the monstrous storm that is descending on the province. Soon, the Imperials, the Stormcloaks, the Thalmor, will all fall to the might of the Destroyer of Empires, the Enslaver of Races, the Ravager of Realms, the great...Conqueror.

All eyes turned to watch the three riders as they entered the city. They were garbed in dark purple robes, embroidered with black and gold and wore amulets, rings and crowns filled with sparkling, priceless rode golden stallions with black manes that towered over the people of Skyrim and caused the very earth to shake. They dismounted as they reached the Blue Palace and strode into the court on light feet.

Elisif and Falk looked up with confused expressions. "Present yourself." The Jarl commanded.

The leader, a tall Nord man with long braided hair stepped forward and inclined his head. "I am the messenger of her Lady Asala. I present a small offering for the Jarl of the capital of this great province." He smiled, revealing rows of perfect white teeth and signaled to his companions who brought forth two chests. They opened them, one was filled with silver coins and jewelry. The other, filled with gold.

"And what is the nature of this offering?" Elisif asked, as Tullius and Rikke arrived.

The messenger took notice of this, but his smile did not falter. "Her Lady simply wishes to insure the prosperity of your province."

"Is that so?" Tullius asked.

"Indeed. She only desires that Skyrim be returned to its full strength. Such a great land should not fall to anarchy. The reputation of Skyrim has become tarnished with rebellion and corruption and needless wars. Our people would see the return of a united Skyrim...beneath the banner of Lady Asala."

"You dare insult us?" Tullius roared. "You think that we will give up our independence to some lady who I have never heard of. Who is this Lady Asala who would dare to offer such insult?"

The messenger's friendly smile turned into an arrogant smirk. "You should think over the offer, General. You shall not receive another. Think of your people. Think of them in chains, think of them toiling beneath whips, think of them as the slaves that you will force them to become simply because you will not accept the leadership of the greatest queen of our time."

"You threaten us with slavery and think we will agree to anything you say?" Rikke asked. Unlike Tullius, she held her temper and her question came out calm and collected. She stepped forward, receiving a glare from the General, which she ignored, and closed the two chests with her foot. "Return your offering to your Lady. Her banner will not be raised in this city."

The messenger grinned. "Legate Rikke. Her Lady is a fan of your work. You have quite a reputation, but I cannot return these. They are a gift to Solitude."

"We accept, now please leave." Elisif said.

"This is the High Queen?" He made a slightly disgusted face. Tullius' sword was at his throat a moment later. "I meant no disrespect, General. I will leave, but not without answering your question. 'Who is the Lady Asala?' She is the Destroyer of Empires, the Enslaver of Races, the Ravager of Realms, the great Conqueror of the North. And she will conquer this putrid piece of shit and ice and raze your precious capital to the ground, with your citizens trapped within." He laughed. "What will you do, General Tullius, when the Horde of Oblivion marches on your gates? When all hope is lost, and your only salvation lies in bowing to the Conqueror?"

Tullius brought his sword back to deliver a killing blow. "Don't even think about it. If I do not return within 3 days time, my lady will sweep through the entire land and destroy everything! What will your people do when they hear that their kin are dying because of your pride and inability to control your temper? Hmm?"

"Tullius, drop your sword." Elisif said. "May we have time to think over the offer?"

"Indeed." The messenger smiled. "The Conqueror thought that you might need more time to discuss matters. I will return in one week for your answer. I will go, once your dog comes to heel and removes his word from my throat." Tullius scowled and slowly dropped his arm. "Good day to you, Lady Elisif." He bowed and turned with companions to leave the palace. The thundering of the hooves of their horses could be heard long after they'd left the courtyard, leaving the leaders of Solitude to formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hidar, the messenger quickly made his way through the massive encampment. He rode as fast as his horse could take. The beast was nearly about to collapse after two days of almost constant riding. He was nearly ready to do the same. He came to the giant black and purple pavilion and dismounted, grunting at his aching muscles and announced himself to the orc guards outside the tent flaps. They nodded to him and he quickly stepped inside the extravagantly furnished pavilion.

Asala was seated in a chair in the center of the tent, staring at the ground, deep in thought, while two of her servants brushed her long golden hair. The lady was the most beautiful woman Hidar had ever seen, and he had to calm himself before he bowed and started to speak. One servant shook her head quickly, and he went silent. She made a motion to wait, and he did. He allowed himself to take in the magnificence of the glittering gold and purple room.

After a few minutes of so, a pair of electric blue eyes looked up at him and he quickly lowered his head.

"My lady, Queen Asala. I bring news from your test sent to Solitude."

Asala blinked slowly. "And results?"

He shivered slightly at the sound of her voice. "The results are as you predicted, my lady. They did not accept the gold or silver and refused to submit to your great rule."

"Rise, Hidar." He quickly obeyed. "They will fight?"

"Yes, my lady. They will fight."

"Permission to speak, my queen?" said one of the servant girls, a young redguard.

"Granted." Asala tilted her head slightly, eyes remaining fixed on Hidar.

"If I may ask, why did you give them so long to prepare to fight against you? You could've stormed the gates and crushed the Nords by now. Why do you wait?"

"My dear, Sani, the answer is quite simple. I want a fight. The Nords are famous for their skill and heart in battle. All other lands fall to me within time, but I want to make this province, a little more fun." She touched the girl's arm, and she stopped brushing. "Hidar, you have done well. Return to your tent, see your belly filled with food and wine. You have earned it, and you will need it for your next ride."

"Next ride, my lady?"

"Indeed. You will take a message to the Jarl of Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak, and we shall see just how divided this land truly is, and who will provide the greatest challenge."

Hidar bowed. "As you command, Queen Asala."

"You are dismissed."

He bowed again and departed.

"Sani." Asala said.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Send for my spies. And send word to bring in my Beast Army."

The next morning, Hidar mounted his new steed and signalled to his companions to follow him out to the gates of the encampment. He was surprised to see Queen Asala and her second, a white blonde nord woman by the name of Kira, waiting for him. She signalled for him to halt and for another messenger to take his place.

"My lady, i thought you had entrusted this task to me." He said.

"I did." Asala said slowly, watching the riders disappear into the distance. "But I changed my mind. Consider this a small vacation. Return to your tent and pack your things. I'm moving the encampment. Kira,"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Send word to my Beast Army. Tell them to meet us in 3 days in Falkreath Hold. We will take that tiny town and use it for a base for now. Also, have the encampment prepared to leave by the morning. The riders should return by then."

"Yes, my lady."

The next morning, the Conqueror's army was ready to depart. The Queen was seated atop her handsome black stallion with Kira and Hidar by her side, waiting for the messengers to return. All eyes turned to the single brown horse as it came barreling into the army camp. Attached to its saddle were the severed heads of the messengers.

Asala laughed. "On second thought. Windhelm will fall first."

"Killing the messenger is madness." Kira commented.

Hidar only gulped. His queen had saved his life by sending someone else in his stead. Or perhaps she'd known this would happen.

"Nords. You have to love them." Asala grinned. "We march on Windhelm, but do so with speed and silence. I would not alert all of fucking Skyrim to our presence."

Kira dipped her head and kicked her horse forward to take the lead.

"Are you well, Hidar?" Lady Asala asked, looking at her messenger with concern.

"I am fine, my lady. It would seem that with your assistance, I may have cheated death yesterday."

"Do not worry, Old friend. Death will not find you yet. Now, let us go take Windhelm, shall we?"


End file.
